As the use of digital communications has increased, the creation and use of digital videos has likewise increased. Now commonplace in digital advertising, entertainment, and communication, current digital video systems fail to provide the user the ability to interact with the video and fail to provide adequate video data storage techniques. For example, current video viewing platforms only provide a user with the ability to view various portions of the video and the data storage requirements for video systems limit their effectiveness.